Quién?
by lady squint
Summary: Un songfic a partir de la canción Quién, del grupo Efecto Mariposa. Tras enterarse de que a Booth le han ofrecido un traslado a otra ciudad, Brennan reflexiona sobre su relación con el agente los últimos años. Brennan POV. Oneshot. Post "Pain in the heart


Personajes: Siempre y completamente B&B Rated: todos los públicos Sumary: Un songfic a partir de la canción Quién, del grupo Efecto Mariposa. Tras enterarse de que a Booth le han ofrecido un traslado a otra ciudad, Brennan reflexiona sobre su relación con el agente los últimos años. Brennan POV. Disclaimer: que yo sepa escribo ff, no guiones…..así que Bones no es mío . ******************************************* Llevo casi tres horas frente a mi portátil, mirando una página en blanco. Pensaba que escaparme antes del Jeffersonian (Ángela no se creía que realmente me iba a casa) y trabajar en mi próximo libro me ayudaría a mantenerle alejado de mi mente. Me equivocaba. Es imposible. No paro de darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto: ¿Por qué, de nuevo, no me lo ha dicho? ¿Por qué lo sabía todo el mundo menos yo? A Booth le ofrecen un ascenso y ni me lo menciona. Aunque no es sólo eso. Si tan sólo fuera el ascenso yo no estaría tan enfadada ahora mismo. No…. Lo que realmente me ha puesto de mal humor es que si acepta el ascenso se tendría que marchar a Boston. Se supone que soy su compañera, que hablamos de estas cosas. Pero me he tenido que enterar por Cam, y porque se le ha escapado un comentario delante de mí. Por lo visto, Booth se lo había dicho a todos y les había prohibido comentarme nada. Él muy……. No sé que manía tiene con ocultarme las cosas. Con lo de su falsa muerte tenía una excusa. Pero ¿y ahora? ¿Cuál es su motivo para no decirme nada? Puede que….. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si no me lo ha dicho porque va a aceptar? ¿Y si se va? Otra persona a la que quiero y que me abandona. ¡Un segundo! ¿Querer? ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Vale que hay cierta química entre nosotros….Pero eso no significa nada. Además, somos demasiado diferentes. Sólo hay que tener en cuenta nuestras continuas discusiones. Aunque de admitir que corregirle me encanta. Y cuando él me habla con esa voz, casi susurrando, y me mira como si me conociera mejor que nadie. Sólo con recordar esa definición sobre hacer el amor mis manos tiemblan. Tantos gestos de compañerismo, de amistad…..de afecto, echados a perder por un maldito ascenso. Yo pensaba que le importaba. Que éramos un equipo…el centro.

_Quién roba el tiempo de tu boca  
Quién me diría tantas cosas, que no fueran por decir  
Quién te hiere es quien te importa  
Quién irá contigo hasta el final_

Durante tres años hemos estado juntos y no puedo negar que ya desde el principio hubo cierta atracción. Algo simplemente físico que no llegaría a más porqué él era (y sigue siendo, he de añadir) un arrogante, testarudo, egocéntrico, pesado, creído y estúpido….sin el cual no puedo vivir.

Mierda… ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Booth no es tan especial. Hay millones de hombres mejores que él. Pero nadie más me mira de esa forma, nadie me protege tanto, nadie se asegura de que cene con él todos los días. Nadie más me llama Huesos.

Es oficial: estoy loca. Es la única forma de explicar el que esté enamorada de Booth. Incluso…incluso cuando creía que estaba muerto hubiera preferido que esa bala me diera a mí. Y ahora también lo hubiera preferido.

Peso eso ya no sirve de nada. Ya no. Porque él se va. Me abandona. Adiós Booth. Nunca una palabra me había hecho tanto daño. Adiós.

Y después ¿qué? Otro compañero, otros casos…pero ya no será lo mismo. No sin Booth.

_Quién te amaría tanto que moriría por tu fe  
Quién daría todo lo que das y lo que no pediste  
No hace falta una razón si se rompe un corazón  
Sólo una palabra  
Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós...  
Después de ti no hay nada _

No entiendo como puedo estar enamorada de él después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. Después de todo el daño que me ha hecho. Su falda muerte, el que sacara a relucir el abandono de mis padre durante un juicio…¡incluso arrestó a mi padre! (aunque realmente eso no me molestó mucho, hacía su trabajo)

Por no hablar del día a día, de las constantes discusiones que me sacan de mis cuadrillas (creo que no se dice así, pero me da igual….seguro que él ya me hubiera corregido) A veces es un hombre tan insufrible…..

Pero mentiría si negra que me gustan esos piques. Porque, por mucho que discutamos, siempre acabamos tomando algo en el Diner.

_Quién me pegará donde más duele, va a mentirme y a quererme  
Como haces tú  
Quién te sacará de quicio  
Quién me va a guardar un sitio, quién  
Si no eres tú  
_

Sigo frente a la misma pantalla en blanco de hace tres horas enumerando todo lo que voy a echar de menos de Booth: su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus abrazos…. Esto no me va a ayudar.

Lo único realmente útil que puedo hacer ahora es prepararme para cuando me diga la noticia (si es que me la dice…) Dejar ver que en realidad no me importa. Crear un barrera que me proteja y me haga más fácil el decir adiós.

Un ruido me devuelve al mundo real, pero no lo identifico. Espero unos segundos, en silencio. Puede que sólo haya sido mi imaginación. Vuelco l atención a mi ordenador cuando lo escucho de nuevo: "toc-toc". La puerta.

Maldigo en silencio al listo de turno que llama a mi puerta a estas horas mientras me levanto. Una vez ahí hecho un vistazo por la mirilla y se me corta la respiración: Booth.

Tomo aire y me miro en el espejo. Tengo una pinta horrible con el pantalón gris de un viejo chándal, una camiseta de Los Ramones y el pelo mal recogido en una coleta. Decido que mi aspecto no me importa y abro la puerta sin pensarlo mucho más.

Al verme no puede reprimir una sonrisa. Esa estúpida sonrisa suya. Él, al contrario que yo, tiene un aspecto…..muy bueno. Puede que incluso excelente, con sus vaqueros, su camiseta ajustada y su cazadora de cuero. Aunque lo fastidia todo con uno de sus comentarios:

-¿Te pillo en mal momento, Huesos? Puedo volver cuando estés más presentable.

-Son las once de la noche ¿Qué quieres?

-Pasaba por aquí y….tenemos que hablar.

Su expresión, seria y dura, me asusta. A si que se va a dignar a decírmelo. Le dejo pasar y cierro la puerta tras él. Siempre es Booth el que acude a mi casa. Siempre es él el que me acaba llamando y está detrás de mí.

_Quién te amaría tanto que moriría por tu fe  
Quién daría todo lo que das y lo que no pediste  
No hace falta una razón si se rompe un corazón  
Sólo una palabra  
Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós...  
Después de ti no hay nada  
Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós... adiós_

Quién me seguiría sin dudar  
Quién si no eres tú  
Después de ti no hay nada más

Nos quedamos en mitad de mi salón, de pie, manteniendo una distancia de más de dos metros entre nosotros. Booth no deja de mover las manos y no levanta la mirada del suelo. No sé leer el lenguaje corporal tan bien como él, pero estoy segura de que está nervioso.

-Hay algo importante que debes saber.

-Si es lo del ascenso no te preocupes – contesto lo más fría posible, casi glacial – Ya lo sé.

-¿Cómo…..? – me mira fijamente.

-Cam. Se le escapó esta tarde.

-Quería habértelo dicho yo.

-¿En serio? – mi voz suena aguda, afilada - ¿Cuándo ibas a hacerlo? ¿En el avión o cuando ya estuvieses instalado?

-¡Cuando estuviese seguro de mi contestación! – me grita.

-Pues bien. Felicidades. Disfruta de Boston.

Doy media vuelta, intentando contener las lágrimas. Quiero encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar a gusto sin que él me vea. Pero antes de que me pueda mover noto una fuerza en mi brazo que me para. Booth me ha cogido y no está dispuesto a soltarme. No me atrevo a mirarle, pero su voz me perfora por dentro.

-No. No voy a dejar que huyas, no hasta que me hayas escuchado.

Hace una pausa, esperando a que me gire. Lo lleva claro. No voy a permitir que me vea así, a punto de llorar (si es que no o estoy haciendo ya) No quiero que me vea así. Tras lo que me parecen minutos le oigo hablar de nuevo.

-Tras cerrar el caso de Gormogon, tras lo de Zach, me han ofrecido este ascenso en Boston. No te dije nada antes porque es una decisión importante y quería estar seguro de mi respuesta. Temperance – su voz es casi un susurro irresistible, pero no me giro – Temperance.

Su mano libre se apoya en mi hombre y me obliga a darle la cara. Yo no me opongo. Ahora le estoy mirando fijamente y noto como su índice se acaricia mi mejilla. Cierro los ojos cuando su dedo aparta mis lágrimas de mi piel.

-He dicho que no.

_  
Quién te amaría tanto que moriría por tu fe  
Quién secará mis lagrimitas cuando todo vaya triste _

-¿Qué? – abro los ojos y él está sonriendo – Pensaba que era una gran oportunidad..... Pensaba que ibas a aceptar.

-Lo he estado pensando mucho, y me he dado cuenta que no quiero dejar Washington. Un despacho nuevo no es tan importante como todo lo que dejaría en esta ciudad.

Y de pronto caigo en la cuenta

-Parker….

-Sí, pero no sólo él. – le miro confundida – Tú, Huesos. No podría separarme de ti.

Me quedo muda. Él sigue hablando aprovechando mi silencio.

-Me he dado cuenta de que eres demasiado importante para mí. No me imagino mi vida sin tenerte a mi lado. Además, jamás sería capaz de decirte adiós.

_No hace una falta una razón si se rompe un corazón  
Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós...  
Después de ti no hay nada  
Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós...  
Después de ti no hay nada_

Su cara está a pocos centímetros de la mía. Eso incluye sus labios. Pero, no sé por qué, no sigue su trayectoria. No sé por qué no me besa. Al final no puedo más y susurro:

-¿A qué esperas?

-A que me des una paliza por le atrevimiento.

Sonríe y acorta la distancia hasta que nos fundimos en un beso. Cierro los ojos al notar sus labios cálidos sobre los míos y sus manos en mi pelo, deshaciendo la coleta y los dedos enredándose entre los mechones. Lo que en un principio empezó como un beso dulce y tierno ha acabado por convertirse en una lucha pasional entre nuestros labios.

La falta de aire me obliga a separarme de él a regañadientes, pero seguimos abrazados. Y entonces…..

-Te quiero, Temperante.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga en chino? Porque puedo….

-No, no hace falta. Solamente pensaba que saldrías huyendo cuando me oyeras decirlo. - sonríe y se acerca para besarme de nuevo.

Me aparto de él, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Me mira confuso, pero cuando ve que camino hacia le dormitorio no duda en seguirme, cogiéndome por la cintura y echándome sobre la cama.


End file.
